Various exercise equipment are known for use in dry land applications, however, exercising within a swimming pool or other water body have generally been confined to typical swimming exercises such as lengths, flutter kicks, as but some examples. Recently, water aerobic programs have been introduced. It is recognized that swimming exercises and particularly swimmers develop muscle strength throughout their body and swimming is considered an excellent activity for developing muscles as well as merely obtaining better conditioning.